The Waltz
by Evenstar606
Summary: Tai, Sora, and Matt learn the waltz, and find out things about themselves along the way. Oneshot. Taiora, Junato.


Here is a Challenge given to me by Emotionless-Robot.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. **

"Why so glum?" Sora Takenouchi joined her boyfriend Tai Kamiya over by the bleachers in the gymnasium, offering him a concerned smile. Normally, Tai was overly enthusiastic in P.E., but today he looked embarrassed and unsure.

"Mr. Katsutoshi just informed us in the locker room that we're gonna be learning the—,"

"WALTZ!" Takashi Nakamura, one of Matt's band mates, cut Tai off, grabbing Sora by the arm and spinning her around.

"Yeah, that," Tai grumbled.

Takashi released Sora, who giggled. Everyone knew that Takashi was a hopeless flirt, and he loved to joke around with the girls.

"Oh, Tai, what's so terrible about the waltz?" Sora asked, smoothing her red hair back into place, and grinning at Tai.

Tai muttered something incomprehensible, but before Sora could ask him to repeat it, a shrill whistle rang through the gym, signaling the start of class.

"Everyone take a seat!" Mr. Katsutoshi hollered over the jabbering students.

"I hate P.E.," Matt muttered in Takashi's ear as they climbed with the rest of the class onto the old, rickety bleachers. The school really needed to use some of their funding to remodel the gym. It smelled like sweat and moldy socks, the floors were scuffed and cracking, and of course, the bleachers were a death trap.

"Yeah, I've seen your pitiful athletic skills. No offense, dude, but anyone who faints during kickball needs to get in shape," Takashi snickered.

"I couldn't help it, I forgot to eat breakfast," Matt said defensively.

"That's been your excuse every time, Matt," Takashi teased. "I'm not doubting you occasionally have a valid medical reason, but twice a week? He grinned.

"You know I hate kickball and dodge ball," Matt said in a low voice. "And you're one to talk; you threw up on your own birthday cake to get out of taking a bath after your party!"

Takashi grimaced. "Dude, that was last year—and I had gotten drunk the night before. I thought we weren't going to mention that, ever, my mom still doesn't know!" he growled.

"Then stop making fun of me, you dunce," Matt snapped.

Takashi laughed, clapping Matt on the shoulder. "Alright, man," he sighed. "Fair enough—but I have yet to see your dancing abilities, if they're anything like how you play soccer…" he trailed off, grinning like a drunken monkey.

"I'll bet you a triple chocolate hot fudge sundae with extra sprinkles that I win," Matt hissed.

"Hey, you can't eat that," Takashi protested.

"Who says I can't?" Matt challenged, extending his hand. Takashi hesitated, but a glare from Matt made up his mind. They shook on it.

"Okay, class," Mr. Katsutoshi began once everyone had quieted down. "As you may have heard, today we are learning the waltz."

As if on cue, the room erupted in loud, whiny groans from the guys, and excited giggles from the girls.

"Now, now, dancing is just as fin as say, soccer, if you give it a chance," Mr. Katsutoshi insisted strolling a TV out of the supply room, and over to where the students were seated. He plugged in a videotape. "The waltz is an extremely popular ballroom dance, dating back centuries ago. First, we'll watch this instructional tape, and then everyone can pair off into groups and give it a try," Mr. Katsutoshi said eagerly, shutting off the gymnasium lights.

Stillness settled over the dark room as the video began, showing clips of men in tuxedos, and women in lavish, flowing gowns, spinning around in a glistening ballroom. Sora leaned in closer to Tai, eyes glued to the screen. Her hand brushed his, and his palms started sweating.

Takashi farted, shattering the eerie silence, and both Akira and Hiroshi—Matt's two other band members—fell into hysterics.

"I'm astounded by your immaturity," Matt announced, grateful when the video burst into sound, a droning voice detailing the art and history of ballroom dancing.

"So am I," Mr. Katsutoshi said, although everyone heard the telltale sound of crunching popcorn from his direction.

Finally, after thirty minutes, the video ended, and Mr. Katsutoshi flipped on the lights.

"Go ahead and pair up, everyone," he said, pulling up a chair so he could watch their progress—and eat the rest of his caramel corn.

Sora grabbed Tai's hand. "May I have this dance?" she asked before laughing.

"Aren't I supposed to say that? Tai grinned, although a thousand butterflies swirled in his stomach.

"You're right, Good Sir," Sora said, her brown eyes twinkling. "But be my partner, okay?"

"Sure, but I'm warning you now, I'm not that great of a dancer," Tai muttered, watching Yolei's older sister, Chizuru, wander around looking for a partner. Surprisingly, Matt detangled himself from Takashi, Akira, and Hiroshi, who were obviously snickering at her—and Matt asked her to dance.

Tai smiled. "Matt's one heck of a guy, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he's not as quiet now that he's dating June," Sora commented, pulling Tai onto the dance floor—well, gym floor—as a classical song played on the stereo. "Do you want to lead, or should I?"

"Sora," Tai sighed. "I can't dance."

"That's what I'm here for; don't worry, you aren't the only one—look at Takashi," Sora pointed out. Takashi was dancing with another girl in their class, and he was awful.

"Okay, you're right," Tai said, taking Sora's hand. He let Sora guide him across the floor, losing himself in the music and the feel of Sora's hand in his. He took a deep breath, and twirled her around, her hair flying, her arm gracefully outstretched. They came back together, moving slowly, each repeating the steps in their heads.

_So far, so good_, Tai thought.

"OUCH! Tai, my toe, you stepped on my toe!" Sora screeched, backing away, and hopping on one foot. If it had been under different circumstances, Tai would have laughed, because she did look funny jumping around like a wounded flamingo.

"I'm sorry!" Tai gasped, cringing. "Uh, maybe you better lead after all."

They went back to dancing, Tai keeping a firm hand on Sora's waist, and a watchful eye on her toes.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the gym, Matt wasn't having much luck either.

"Okay, so it's one, two, three; one, two, three—oh, sorry!" Chizuru paused in her countdown when Matt winced painfully. "Was that your foot?" she asked, looking mortified.

"Yeah, it's okay," Matt insisted, shrugging it off.

"Sorry, I have two left feet, I swear," Chizuru apologized, blushing profusely. "You must think I'm a real dork."

"No I don't," Matt protested, shocked. "I've been friends with your sister for over a year, and I've never thought you were a dork." He took her hand again, gently steering her through the motions. "I'm sorry my friends are such jerks to you—fifteen-year-old boys aren't all like that, I promise," he grinned.

Chizuru smiled, her eyes sparkling behind her fancy horn-rimmed glasses. "I know." She felt her nervousness disappear as he twirled her around, feeling pretty and appreciated for once in her life.

Tai and Sora waltzed past, and Tai gaped at Matt. "Dude, who taught you to dance," he demanded.

"My mom," Matt said, smiling at the memory.

"Well, then maybe you should teach—," Tai began, twirling Sora, a little too hard, and sending her crashing into another group of kids. Yelps of pain and the sound of bodies hitting the floor made him flinch.

"TAICHI!" Sora shrieked, struggling to her feet, her normally peaceful face livid.

"—me," Tai finished with a gulp, his face going beet red. He bolted from the gym, Sora chasing after him, leaving the beautiful music and fantasies behind.

Matt watched them go; sharing a grin with Chizuru, and thinking about how much he was going to enjoy that sundae Takashi was going to buy them both.


End file.
